User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Doom Ship The Movie Part 3
Outside we see the ship* Narrator: But, little did they know, trouble was finding them, anyway! *Fliqpy is standing on some clones and paddles on the way to she ship!* Here's the trouble: *We saw first the back of Fliqpy, btw, now, we see the front of him!* It was: Flippy's Bad and Fat-Fat-Fat-Fat-Fat-Fat! *BLEEP!* *Laughs* Good, one, me! Fliqpy: Heh-Heh! >:), Finally, i am going to get them, stop them, eat them, and KILL them! *Laughs!* Flaky: What is it, Daddy? What are you doing? Fliqpy: Shut up! *Knocks down Flaky* Flaky: D'OH! *Fliqpy keeps laughing as he is moving forward!* Flippy: *Leads the others the way* Well, here are the bedrooms. They should be comfortable for all of you. *Flippy opens the door* I hope you guys will find it comfortable tho, pick any of the rooms you guys want.... Toothy: Yeah, this should make all of us happy. *Enters the opened door!* Flippy: Hope that all six of you will enjoy it inside here. Toothy: No, Flippy, man. It isn't for the males and females, it is for me and my burritos only! *Puts his burritos in bed!* Ok, everybody. Good night, let's sleep! *Kisses his burritos!* We will go there, tomorrow, burritos! Yes! Flippy: Well, guys, i hope that you can sleep well here, and, if you want me for something, you guys can find me at the deck. Ok, see ya, good night! *Goes to the deck* Others: Good! Night, Flippy! *Outside on the ship, we zoom in to Lumpy, who is dreaming (Day-dreaming!)* Narrator: Meanwhile, Lumpy was unable to stop think about Sneaky's tongue. Lumpy: Sigh, hm. What's wrong with me, anyway? And WHY do i love his tongue so much? This is SO silly! What's up with his tongue, anyway? Ugh! What am i even saying? Sigh! But seriously, WHAT'S wrong with being a little bit interested in a special body part somewhere? Lumpy! You are NOT an idiot, you are a moose! A real moose man! Sigh. What am i gonna tell him, anyway? Sneaky: *Meets Lumpy!* Hi, Lumpy! What are you doing out here? How are you, btw? Are you ok, Lumpy? Lumpy: *Turns around, noticed Sneaky!* WHOA! Sneaky? Hi! Uh, yes, i am ok! Nothing's bad is going on, here! Sneaky: Lumpy, if you want more food, btw, i could microwave some more Veteran Hamburgers just for you, btw? *Lumpy is looking dreamly at Sneaky as he keeps talking!* Really, they ARE pretty good, btw. But ya know, you maybe didn't eat, yet? Idk? *Sneaky's tongue is seen close to the screen again, it is with beautiful light, Lumpy's vision!* Uh, Lumpy? Lumpy? Lumpy: Hm? *Notices!* 0_0! Oh! No, thanks! I'm good! I'm not hungry, anymore! I didn't eat anything anyway, now. Nope, man. Meh, no thanks! Sneaky: ;)? Ok, well, If you want to talk to me, i will be somewhere in the ship, good luck, take care, then, bye, Lumpy! *Sneaky is leaving* Lumpy: Man! If there is something that i REALLY want in my life right now, then it is Sneaky's tongue! UGH! What's wrong with me? >_